


Under the cherry blossom tree

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Ushijima knows he has found the one.





	Under the cherry blossom tree

There is no doubt in Ushijima’s mind that he had found the one. 

Ushijima was a simple guy, so there was nothing spectacular that had made him realize it.

They had finished eating dinner and it was the wing spiker’s night to wash the dishes. He exited the kitchen after finishing and stopped at the entrance to the living room when he it hit him. Semi laying across the couch, his favorite blanket tugged up to his waist and reading the next book in his current series. Ace had laid his head in Semi’s lap, getting it rubbed as the german shepherd snoozed away.

_ You have found the one. _

His mind told him this that moment as he stared at Semi, turning to the next page in the fantasy novel. The former setter so engrossed in his book, a common sight that the wing spiker had seen for all the years he had known Semi. 

“I love you.” The wing spiker suddenly said. Both Semi and Ace looked up, both looking confused after not catching what the wing spiker had said.

“What was that, ‘Toshi?”

“I love you.” 

Semi stared, but smiled, “I love you too.”

Ushijima softly smiled back and made his over to Semi and Ace. The dog wagging his tail as his other favorite human came closer; while laying his head back in Semi’s lap after the former setter made room for his beloved. 

“What’s happening in the current chapter?”

“Oh you will not believe the shit that’s going on between Hajo and Seikhur right now.”

“Have they finally confessed their love for one another yet?” He asked while making himself comfortable. 

“No and it’s driving me insane. It’s so painfully obvious that they love one another and they won’t confess, even though they want too. And Asta, Tanzindilv and Kedjasdom are so over it and have tried so many times over this whole damn series and still these idiots won’t confess!” 

And then Semi went on and on and on about how these two characters were making him so frustrated, how close they would get to confessing and then it still wouldn’t happen. Then he went into what had just happened and he thought might still happen.

Did he think that Hajo and Seikhur would confess? At this point? No.

Though one thing was for sure, as Ushijima leaned his head against Semi’s after he had calmed down and resumed reading.

Semi  _ was _ the one.

* * *

They returned home to Miyagi for a short visit to see their family and friends. After they’d graduated from Shiratorizawa, they had moved to Tokyo for university and had lived there ever since. While Tokyo was their current home, Miyagi was their real home. They talked about returning to Miyagi sometime in the future, maybe after Ushijima had retired from his professional volleyball career. It would be nice to return home to be closer to friends and family, but for now, visiting was just as nice.

However, Ushijima planned to make this trip a memorable one. 

“This park brings back so many memories!” Semi exclaimed as they walked through a familiar park. “Makes me miss the old days.”

“It certainly does.” Ushijima agreed, squeezing Semi’s hand and smiled. “Many nights we would come here after practice and just lay on the grass to catch our breaths.”

“And you would sit by the tree and watch us as we struggle to catch our breaths after our hellish training.” Semi laughed as they made their way over to said tree. “I wonder how the training is going for the current team.”

“We’ll find out once we make our way over there and hopefully make the training more bearable.” 

Visiting Shiratorizawa was on the agenda for tonight, Ushijima had agreed to come and help coach the current team. And Semi agreed to give the new setter a few pointers and maybe even play a game or two with the team. 

“Hey, remember when Satori tried to fly by going down the slide on one leg?” The former setter asked.

“We told him not to do it because he could have broken his leg. Coach Washijo would have been furious if that had happened.” Ushijima chuckled, as he remembered the occasion.

“And yet he still did it!” Semi laughed. “Oh the look on Taichi’s face was priceless.”

“I was positive he was going to pass out.”

“I was too. And Hayato didn’t make it any better when he dared Satori to do it again, but this time with his hands.” 

“I still remember the look Reon gave them and simply said, ‘we are here for a break, not to break our necks’.” Ushijima laughed.

“Oh my god that gave me chills and he wasn’t even saying it to me!” Reon might be the sweetest person they knew, but Ushijima did have to agree. 

That was a rather chilling moment.

Semi chuckled and leaned against the wing spiker’s shoulder as they rested back against the tree. A tree that held so many memories from their time at Shiratorizawa. From having lunch together, studying on a Saturday afternoon, playing in the snow and so many other memories. And memories from just the two of them.

They had shared their first kiss in this same park, and even under the tree they currently sat under. 

The boyfriends stayed under the three just a tad bit longer and took in the cherry blossom scent from the flowers above them. The wind blew and a few petals blew in their direction, some flew into Semi’s hair. Ushijima removed them when the blond checked his phone for the time.

“We should start heading towards the gym. Practice is going to start in thirty minutes.” Semi stood up and stretched. “It’ll be nice to see how the current team is doing and hopefully we’ll be able to give them some pointers.” 

“Actually Eita, I’d like to spare another few minutes here. We only come to visit a few times out of the year and we don’t get to come to this park.” Ushijima spoke up.

“Hm? Well I guess we could spare a few more minutes before we go-,” Semi started to say as he turned around, but stopped when he saw Ushijima on one knee. “...’Toshi?”

The wing spiker didn’t say anything, taking Semi’s hands into his and squeezing them between his.

“I’ve loved you for seven years and I hope to continue to love you for a hundred more years if you allow me. Semi Eita, would you marry me?” Ushijima asked, holding out the ring to Semi. 

Semi didn’t say a word a first, a stunned expression on his face as he looked at his beloved and what he was holding out to him. This was actually happening?

…

This was actually happening. He was being proposed to in the park that held so many memories for them and Ushijima wanted to add another memory to it. Semi then smiled and cupped Ushijima’s cheeks.

“I’ve loved you since we were eighteen and I can’t picture my future without you in it.” Ushijima began to smile. “Of course, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima slipped the engagement ring onto his  _ fiancé’s _ hand, Semi looked at the ring and smiled once again. He rose from the ground and picked up the blond, twirling him around. Semi let out a joyful laugh and cupped the wing spiker’s cheek after the spinning stopped.

“I love you so much.” 

“And I love you so much too. You make me so incredibly happy Eita.” Ushijima smiled. Semi smiled back and leaned down, pressing his lips against his fiancé’s.

Oh just the thought of calling the wing spiker his fiancé’s now gave him goosebumps. Ushijima Eita, that had a nice ring to it.

“So I guess Coach Washijou and Saito will be the first to know of our engagement.” Semi chuckled.

“It appears so.” Ushijima kissed Semi again. “We should probably start heading over there now.

“Or coach might make us run laps.” 

“Well maybe if we tell him the news, he’ll give us half the amount.” Semi laughed and kissed Ushijima again.

“Maybe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear May's oneshot will be earlier.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
